User blog:Jamescfm/Saridan Cultural Protocol
Below is a working copy of Saridan's cultural protocol. All players (even those outside the nation) are welcome to give feedback! Current cultural protocol Overview Brief Pre-Game History Saridan was settled by various indigenous peoples known collectively as the Ikpi peoples (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Ikpi_People) who practiced animism before converting to Yazdism (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Yazdism). Overtime, French-speaking people known as Euphitriens (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Euphitriens) migrated from the Francophone nations to the south and they evntually came into conflict with the Ikpi peoples. Eventually, white Artanian people began to settle in the nation, specifically the Duntrekker people from Dundorf beginning in the 18th century who eventually rose to dominate the population as well as the government and culture. Recent Immigration Saridan has had an open immigration policy since July 3850 when the Immigration Reform bill passed. (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=437191) This open policy encouraged immigration from neighboring countries. The policy favored immigration primarily from near by nations, because there were no deliberate attempts to encourage immigration from afar. Mordusians and Aldegarians in particular immigrated to Saridan in large numbers. The open border policy was since ended, thus lowering immigration rates. Not so long after, the immigration quota was abolished and the Neo-Lindenist immigration act was passed once again, thus opening Saridan to immigration again, but in a far more regulated and bureaucratic manner. This has caused a more stable flow of migrants, free from radical shifts in the labor market. Permanent student migration has also increased since the re-introduction of the Neo-Lindenist Nationality Act. Saridan is the only nation in the world to offer free higher education to foreign students, this has led to overcongestion of public Universities, and, in effect, very strict admission criteria. This has caused many diligent students to fail getting admission despite their above average skills, the competition is among the fiercest on Terra. On the bright side, this allows for a very high quality lecturing environment and makes Saridani degrees particularly valuable among employers on Seleya and beyond. While a share of the students decides to emigrate seeking higher wages, the majority find employment in Sint Pietereilander Maatspolies - large corporations which control the majority of the island state's economy. Culture Basis for Duntrekker Society - a theoretical/alternate Afrikaner/Dutch/Amish/Calvinist settler people who slowly and quietly rose to dominance. However, the culture is certainly altered given the tropical climate of Saridan and therefore its culture is rather unique. Can be found here: http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Saridan#Culture Ethnicity *Duntrekkers = Afrikaners/Dutch/Amish/Calvinist (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Duntrekkers) *Ifgoerroon = Mixed-race people; similar to the diversity of Brazil but are not culturally Brazilian (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Iftgoerroon) *Euphitriens = French-speaking Saridaners *Ikpi people = Australian aborigines/New Zealand Maori/American Indian *Aldegarian = Persian *Mordusian people= English speaking immigrants from Mordusia *Others ~Percentages of the Population~ *Duntrekkers 69% (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Duntrekkers) *Iftgoerroon 20% (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Iftgoerroon) *Mordusian 5% (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Mordusia#Demographics) *Aldegarian 3% (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Aldegarian_people) *Euphitriens 1% (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Euphitriens) *Other <1% *Ikpi <1% (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Ikpi_People) Please note, these numbers, while not stagnate, should not fluctuate wildly. Large demographic changes should only occur with an extensive RP, and consent of all involved. Religion *Hosianism = Christianity (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Hosianism) **Ameliorate Church of Saridan = Reformed Calvinism (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Restored_Ameliorate_Church_of_Saridan) **Luthoran Church of Saridan = Lutheranism **Aurorian Patriarchal Church= Catholic (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Aurorian_Patriarchal_Church) **Mordusian Bishopal Church= Official Church of Mordusia (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Mordusian_Bishopal_Church) *Yazdism = Zoroastrianism (http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Yazdism) *Other ~Percentages of the Population~ *94% Hosianism **85% Amelioratism **8% Patriarchalism **4% Luthoran **3% Mordusian Bishopal *3% Atheism/Agnosticism *3% Yazdism *1% Other *Please note, these numbers, while not stagnate, should not fluctuate wildly given the religious nature of Duntrekkers and Ifgoerroon of Duntrekker origin. Large religious changes should only occur with an extensive RP, and consent of all involved. Naming Most names should be Duntrekker (Dutch/Amish/Afrikaners/Calvinist) Some can be Mordusian (English), or any of the other minority ethnicities. Party names in Saridan are almost always in English, but party names in Afrikaans are fully acceptable. Tools Name Generator- http://www.behindthename.com/random/ Translator- https://translate.google.com (Afrikaans) Saridan Wiki- http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Saridan PLEASE NOTE: Saridan is NOT South Africa ... it is entirely unique and adding elements from South Africa is misinterpreting Saridan. Updated cultural protocol Overview The indigenous Saridani population are the Ikpi people who originally practised animism before converting to Yazdism as a result of the influence of the Aldegerian people who migrated from further north. Later, the Canrillaise-speaking Euphitrien people arrived in Saridan from southern Seleya. During this time, there was frequent conflict between the Ikpi and Euphitriens over land, food and water. The white-Artanian Duntrekker people arrived in Saridan from Dundorf during the eighteenth century. Over the coming centuries, the Duntrekkers would come to dominate Saridan, culturally and politically. Due to liberal immigration policy towards the end of the fourth millennium, Saridan also has notable minorities of Aldegarian and Mordusian people. Additionally, over a fifth of the Saridani population is Iftgoerroon, meaning they have a mixed heritage. At one time, Iftgoerroon was defined as having one Ikpi and one Duntrekker parent however in modern times, this definition has been abandoned and Iftgoerroon people can have any combination of heritage and cultural background. The Duntrekker population of Saridan are overwhelmingly adherents to Restored Ameliorate Church of Saridan. The Ikpi and Aldegarian minorities both follow Yazdism and the Iftgoerroon are a mixture of both of these religions. Although they are still Hosian, Mordusians and Euphitriens tend to belong to the Luthoran communion. Ethnicity Language Saridan is divided linguistically. The Duntrekker majority of the population and most of the Iftgoerroon speak the Duntrekaans language. On the other hand, the Ikpi (and a minority of the Iftgoerroon) speak various indigenous languages. Additionally, the Morudusians, Aldegarians and Euphitriens each speak their own respective languages to some extent. Religion